1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to power cut off structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular power cut off apparatus wherein the same is arranged for remote operation within an associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicular power disconnect switch is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,749 to Hanagan wherein an actuator means is arranged for displacing the knife blade structure of the switch on a cable removing a detent relative to the knife blade structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a vehicular power cut off knife blade switch organization, wherein the same is arranged to provide for ease of mounting, as well as ease of access, to the pull cable structure within an associated vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.